Promise
by The Perverted One
Summary: Losing her mother at birth, and having to live with her half-sister who hates her, Sakura is forced into solitarily becoming insane. As time passes by they end up moving into Konoha, were Sakura meets a group by the name of Akatsuki who show her that being insane isn't quiet as bad as it seems.- Rating may change, OOC Akatsuki x Sakura / Sakura Centric crackish


We're not full sisters, but she's not a step sister ether. She's my half sister. She's my very _beloved_ half sister. You see my father, before I was born, had an affair with a different woman who wasn't my mother. After their _little love fest _the woman got pregnant. Two months later, my father got my mother pregnant.

Seven months later a little girl was born. She was small and chubby and had a head full of hair. Red hair that is. Her eyes were still a dark shade of black, for she was just born, so her eye color wouldn't come for a few weeks. She was like ever other baby. Born crying. The lady smiled brightly at her child. "Isn't she beautiful?" She asked the man standing next to her. He looked at the child, his face was puzzled. He didn't know how to respond to the woman, so he simply nodded.

They smiled at each other, and shared a passion filled kiss. He pulled away and smiled half-heartily at her. "My love, I'd love to stay longer, but I must get back to work now."

As soon as the words left his lips he was out the door.

An hour drive later, he pulled over at a huge mansion. Stepping out of the car he was greeted by tons of maids and butlers. Each of them bowed deeply as he walked by. Once he reached the door he was greeted by a very pregnant lady. But even at her state of pregnant, she was still very beautiful. She had long silver hair, and beautiful purple eyes. She smiled lovingly at him. "Welcome home" Her voice was like honey, which could make any man melt before her.

He wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a small embrace.

"The hospital called. They've said that the baby should be in, in two months. They've set up an appointment next month, so they could be sure when we're due. Can you be there? If you don't I'll be heart broken." Her eyes twinkled with hope. A small chuckle escaped the mans lips. "Sure my love, anything to make you happy." She squealed with delight, and hugged him tightly. "I love you Riku-kun"

"I love you too Mayu" They smiled lovingly at each other before sharing a kiss.

* * *

Two months later a beautiful baby was born. The doctor handed Mayu her daughter. Mayu accepted the beautiful baby into her hands and looked at her in a loving way that only a mother could show. Sweat tripled from her forehead, for she had been pushing for more than four hours. This baby was a handful, but ether way she loved her. This child was unique. She had a head full of hair, but not just any color hair. It was very light shade of pink. When she popped out she wasn't crying, but just whimpering. Her eyes, just like any other new born child, were dark. "She's beautiful..." Mayu said to herself, and Riku couldn't help but agree, she was in fact very beautiful. "Yes, she is... She's like nothing I've every seen before." This time, he actually had an answer for last time he was lacking experience.

"I'm naming her Sakura..."

"Well, Miss. and Mr. Haruno, I congratulate you for your new baby. Although I'm going to need you to stay back for a few days, we must make sure she's in perfect health. We'll have to run some test just be positive. Will that be okay with the both of you?"

Mayu looked worriedly at the doctor. "Doctor? Is there something wrong with my baby?"

"We're not sure. We'd just like to make sure."

Riku being the more mature one out of the pair nodded with understanding, and patted Mayu on the head. "There, there darling, it's alright, it's only to make sure she's fine."

Mayu smiled lovingly at her husband before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Darling do you mind doing me a favor?" Mayu's honey coated voice was sprinkled with curiosity.

"Anything for you." Riku smiled at his beautiful wife.

"Do you mind picking up Sakura once the test are done from the hospital? My mother thought it be a great idea to have a party celebrating my new born baby, but I don't exactly think it would be a good idea to have her at the gathering, since it's probably going to be very noise. So could you please?"

He smiled at her. "Well aright. Anything to keep the love of my life happy." He kissed Mayu gently on the lips, and then placed a kiss on the forehead of the pink haired baby.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

**_Riku's POV_**

It all happened so quickly... And to think, that if we had simply said no, none of this would have happened, and we could of been a very happy family.

_~Flashback~_

_ I sat in my car, smiling happily, as i was now on my way to go pick up my daughter from the hospital._

_ As I pulled up at the hospital, I saw two ambulance pull up, with the sirens running wild. I wasn't quiet sure why, but I had a terrible feeling about this.  
_

_Speed walking towards the front doors of the hospital, I quickly went to the lady at the front desk._

_ "Excuse me Ms. I'm here to visit my wife, she just came out of labor, and asked if I could pick up our daughter." I spoke in the politest tone I could pull off at this very moment. She smiled politely toward me, then turned to her computer screen, typed something in, and then turned back to me._

_"May I please know the room that your wife was staying in?" Her voice wasn't even the slightest bit interested in what she was doing. _

_"P-104"_

_She began typing again, as soon as she finished, she looked up at me with a horid expression placed promplty on her face._

_"Ano... Is by any chance the woman that was staying in that room your wife?"_

_I looked at her as if she were retarded. "Well, if the girls my daughter, then I'm guessing she's the mother, and you could probably guess the rest."_

_Her expression was priceless._

_"Ano... Sir. Your wife... she... uh... well she-" Her words were slightly studdered._

_"Spit it out already, you have me here in suspence!"_

_"She died in a car acsident!" She all but yelled right in my face. I look at her, face as emotionless as ever. I took about a minute before I actually prossesed what the woman had just said._

_My face was in pure shock. My just as the feeling came it went and was replaced with anger. "If this is some kind of sick joke, I'm not laughing Missy!"_

_I think she probably got a huge head ache, because she shook her head so hard, it was honastly incredible. "No! I would never play such a harsh joke on anyone!"_

_"B-But that's impossible! I saw her just a few days ago!"_

_"The ambulance came just a few hours ago. They tried their hardest, but to no result... She passed away not to long ago. Your daughter on the other hand is here." Her expression was of pity, which angered me. I don't need pity from no one._

_I took a deep calming breath. But it didn't quiet seem to work. I guess the pain of losing some so dear to me never really crossed my mind. Memories of me and Mayu rushed through my head, and tears soon began to make their way to my eyes. _

_Rapidly blinking, I made sure not one of them spilled. 'Men do not cry.'_

_"...Well could I please know the details on the car accident..?"_

_"H-Hai! I don't have the full details, but since her body, along with two others, were retrieved from the crime scene-"_

_"Wait... There were three people killed?" My was reviled a stream of panic.. 'please god, please don't let my baby Sakura have died...'_

_"H-Hai.. Mayu Haruno-" A pain struck me right in the heart._

_"Misuki Haruno-" Mayu-chan's mother... _

_"and Ayano Aomori." All of a sudden my breathing stopped. I desperately gasped for air, but to no luck. The lady behind the counter was quickly at my side, as I fell to the ground. "Karin-chan..." were my very last words before I slipped into a slumber._

_~Time skip for 1/2 hour.~_

_**No One's POV**  
_

_The red haired man lay on the hospital bed, in a calm slumber. His face, body, mind, all at peace. And just like that, the calm expression that had found place on his features were gone. He abruptly sat up on the bed, nearly giving the nurse in front of him a heart attack._

_" ! I'm glad to see you woke up! I though you were going to go into shock after hearing the news!"_

_He nodded towards the young man, before quickly gobbling down the glass of water next to his bed. "Ano, nurse-san? What happend?"_

_"You fainted aftering hearing about the deaths." His face quickly saddened, before lighting up again. "Sir. Your daughter Sakura-chan is waiting for you down stairs."_

_"Ano... What about Karin-chan? She's also my daughter..."_

* * *

Tears fell down from his eyes as he looked down at the two baby girls.

"Oh my precious beauty's... I'm so sorry for your dear lost." He held both of the girls near his chest, in a tight hug.

"I promise to never let anyone hurt ether one of you two. I've already lost the _love's_ of my life. I can't bare to lose my sweet adoring baby daughters."

* * *

**Six Years later**

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Cried out a six year old, pink haired girl, to a red haired child standing just a few feet from the crying pinkette. Both of the baby girls were standing under a cherry blossom tree as it stormed terribly. The red head turned back to her younger sister, puffed her chubby looking cheeks out, and glared at the little girl now in front of her. "What is it Sakuwa-baka?"

Then there was the sound of thunder, and the little pinkette, known as Sakura ran up to the red head and began to cry hard. "Onee-chan...waah! I'm scared! Where's daddy?"

Karin pushed little poor Sakura off her, and gave her a kick, which caused her to fall to the ground. "I dunnow! And don't touch me! You weird freak! I down't care if we **are** sisters! I down't like you!" With that said Karin turned around, and began to walk away, under the pouring rain, occasionally tripping over a tree root.

Tears streamed down poor little Sakura's face. "D- De...Demo! Daddy said we should stay together! Karin-nii!" Sakura's cries were ignored, as Karin soon disappeared behind the foggy rain. Lightning stroke and then came the loud thundering.

The little girl fell once again to the ground, this time she clutched her head, and shut her eyes tightly.

_'If I can't see them, then they won't hurt me. If I can't hear them, then they won't hurt me…'_

And slowly the poor little girl, with or without knowing it, began to develop a mind within the mind. This mind was like no other. It was much more advanced, and thought on its own. It was like a totally different person.

**_'Sakura.'_** A bold voice called out to her. Sakura looked around but saw no one. She then looks up at the sky and stared deep into the dark gray clouds. "O-okasan?"

**_'No. Sakura, close your eyes.'_** There it was again scaring the living daylight out of the poor little girl.

"Who's there?" Sakura's voice was no longer trembling with fear, but filled with courage.

**_'Che. Bold little girl ne? Sakura, I need you to close your eyes. If you really wish to know who I am you must close them shut.'_**

Sakura, even with her tear stained face, did as she was told without a drop of fear. But then again she was a little girl, her mind wasn't as advanced as an adults, so she didn't know right from wrong.

With shut eyes Sakura look around, metaphorically that is.

But then, the imagine of a long hall came in place. The hall had red walls, and a black floor, with 5 doors, two on either side, and one right in the middle. Little Sakura took one shaky step forward before everything began to zoom at lightning speed, and before she knew it she was inside the middle door. Sakura look around. In the middle of the room was a thrown. On the thrown was a pretty looking girl which very much resembled Sakura herself except she looked older and had the kanji (**sp?**) for _'INNER' printed _on her forehead.

Sakura looked dead into this womans eyes. "Why are you in my mind?"

Inner bust out laughing and thus began hell.


End file.
